muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Wars
issue of Muppet Magazine, and repurposed many times since.]] .]] .]] .]] and Mark Hamill.]] '']] ."]] ''.]] ''.]] with Big Bird on ''Sesame Street.]] ]] '', Darth Vader stopped by the set to wish the crew good luck.]] appearing with Oscar the Grouch in ''Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian.]] [[file:StarWarsTales14.jpg|thumb|300px|Super Grover and Kermit in Star Wars Tales #14.]] .]] " episode reruns.]] ."]] on a speeder bike in the Endor setting outside of Star Tours in Disney's Hollywood Studios.]] " featuring Flan Solo (Cookie Monster) and Groda (Grover).]] dresses up as Darth Vader on a 2016 episode of ''Eine Möhre für Zwei.]] Star Wars is a science fiction franchise beginning in 1977 that consists of movies, TV shows, books, comic books, and a wealth of merchandise and other spin-offs. There are many connections between Star Wars and The Muppets, perhaps most notably the presence of Frank Oz's Star Wars character Yoda, who has often been misidentified as a Muppet. The properties are both owned by The Walt Disney Company; The Muppets were purchased in 2004, and Star Wars in 2012. __TOC__ In 1999, Star Wars Insider noted, "There seemed to be a kind of natural synergy between Star Wars and the Muppets almost immediately," to which Frank Oz replied: This article chronicles general appearances, crossovers, and parodies between the two franchises. For more details see our articles for Yoda, Dearth Nadir, C-3PO and R2-D2, Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca, and George Lucas. Guests * In 1980, C-3PO (Anthony Daniels) and R2-D2 appeared in two episodes of Sesame Street, Episode 1364 and Episode 1396, as well as a few other inserts. * Also in 1980, the stars of Star Wars guest-starred in episode 417 of The Muppet Show, including Luke Skywalker, Mark Hamill (Luke's cousin), C-3PO, R2-D2, and Chewbacca (Peter Mayhew). The show also featured Star Wars parody elements, including Gonzo as Dearth Nadir. * In 1990, C-3PO and R2-D2 (in their Star Tours incarnations) hooked up a transmission for Tony Danza to interview Miss Piggy on Disneyland's 35th Anniversary Celebration. * In 2009, Oscar the Grouch appeared alongside Darth Vader in a brief cameo in Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian. References The Muppets * A movie poster in J. P. Grosse's office as seen in Muppet Diary 1980 features the cast of Pigs in Space in "Sty Wars". * Gonzo makes his first of two appearances as Dearth Nadir in The Muppet Show episode 402, with a group of chickens as stormtroopers. * Gonzo's second appearance as Dearth Nadir occurs in The Muppet Show's ''Star Wars'' episode alongside First Mate Piggy as Princess Leia. * In addition to other obvious references, episode 417 also features some Star Wars memorabilia in Scooter's bedroom during "Six String Orchestra." His bedroom wall is decorated with a photo of Luke Skywalker and a poster of a Star Destroyer. * A photo of the backstage bulletin board on the back of The Muppet Show 2 LP features a paper cut-out of a stormtrooper from Star Wars. * In 1980, ITC Distribution France released (and later, postcards) of the Muppet characters in a Star Wars spoof titled, "La Guerre des Muppets" (Muppet Wars). The scene is a take on the "Style A" theatrical one-sheet for the 1977 film with Kermit as Luke Skywalker, Miss Piggy as Princess Leia, Gonzo as Darth Vader, Fozzie Bear as C-3PO and Lew Zealand as R2-D2. * The "Hey a Movie!" opening number of the 1981 special The Muppets Go to the Movies features brief film clips from famous movies, including a shot of an X-wing fighter. * The cover of the Summer 1983 issue of Muppet Magazine featured Kermit (as Luke Skywalker) and Gonzo (as Darth Vader) having a light saber fight while Miss Piggy (as Princess Leia) looked on. Inside is a comic book parody called "Super Stars War" starring Link Hogthrob as Ham Solo, Miss Piggy as Princess Loina, Kermit as Fluke Shywalker, Gonzo as Barff McVader and Superschnozz, Dr. Julius Strangepork as Okiwan Fenokee, and Fozzie Bear as Chewbackwards. * The Muppet Magazine cover was later titled "Star Chores" for the 1993 Muppet Trading Cards set, and seen as a poster in Robin's room in the Yes, I Can series of videos in 1995. The title "Star Warts" was used for its appearance in the Muppet Movie Parodies 1999 Calendar and The Muppets at the Movies 2002 Calendar, and also appeared without a header in The Muppet Calendar CD-ROM (1995). The spoof was turned into a "Star Chores" poster at Muppet*Vision 3D in 2009. * The Siskel and Ebert Muppets tell a series of movie-related jokes in the Summer 1988 issue of Muppet Magazine, including: "What's the baseball team's favorite movie? The Umpire Strikes Back." * Miss Piggy and Beauregard go on the Star Tours ride in the 1990 special The Muppets at Walt Disney World. * Appearing on The Big Breakfast in 1996, Piggy claims she's going to be the next Chewbacca in the new Star Wars movies. * In the 1999 film Muppets from Space, the Cosmic Fish bid farewell to Gonzo saying "May the Fish be with you," a reference to Star Wars' famous line, "May the Force be with you." * At the beginning of the commentary track for Muppets from Space, Kermit leaves to get popcorn and doesn't return until the end of the movie (Steve Whitmire plays Rizzo throughout the majority of the commentary track). Upon his return, he explains that he went back into the wrong movie. "I was halfway through it before I realized that wasn't Gonzo. It was Jar Jar Binks!" * In the 2002 TV-movie It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie, Daniel attempts to bring Kermit to a world in which he was never born, but accidentally takes him first to an atmospheric realm inhabited by a Yoda Muppet, performed by Eric Jacobson. * In a Movie Mania TV spot made for the Odyssey Channel, several Muppets (including Kermit, Fozzie, Bobo the Bear, Pepe the King Prawn, and Animal) "auditioned" for the role of Yoda in The Empire Strikes Back. * Similarly, in a 2006 episode of Statler & Waldorf: From the Balcony, Bobo auditions for the role of Chewbacca in Revenge of the Sith, but insists on reading for other characters. * For the July 2008 Star Wars Weekends in Walt Disney World, a set of six PVC figures were released featuring the Muppets as Star Wars characters. * In The Muppet Show Comic Book: Pigs in Space, Han Solo and Greedo can be seen sitting at a table in Cafe Fred. Other patrons of the Cafe include Bender and the cast of Mystery Science Theater 3000. The "B" cover of the comic book also spoofed one of the theatrical release posters of Star Wars. * In 2010, a series of Disney pins were sold based on the designs of the PVC figures, plus new additional characters of Sam the Eagle as Ben, Link Hogthrob as Han, Animal as a Tusken Raider and Dr. Bunsen Honeydew as R2. * During their November 17, 2011 appearance on Good Morning America, Lara Spencer asks the Muppets to weigh in on the Star Wars vs Star Trek faux-feud between William Shatner and Carrie Fisher. Pepe comments "I like Star Tours. Its a great ride." * In Tales of a Sixth-Grade Muppet, Danvers imagines several scenarios for what it will be like to meet Gonzo, one of which features Gonzo as Darth Vader in his meditation chamber. * In Tales of a Sixth-Grade Muppet: The Good, the Bad, and the Fuzzy, Pepe the King Prawn attempts to quote the movie's famous line, "May the force be with you" before getting cut off by Kermit during his audition for the Muppets' band camp movie. * In The Muppets episode "Little Green Lie", Robin tells Kermit that his Chewbacca action figure got left on a dashboard and melted in the sun. Later, Fozzie Bear says "Luke, I am your father." * During the "Pigs in Space" sketch at The Muppets Take the O2, Link Hogthrob erroneously refers to Doctor Who's sonic screwdriver as a lightsaber. Sesame Street * An X-Wing from Star Wars appears in the 1979 coloring book Sesame Street in Space. * In Episode 2464, Big Bird and Anna imagine themselves in a Star Wars-inspired situation. Anna plays "Luke Cloudwalker" and Big Bird plays "Big-2 Bird-2," with a fire hydrant as Garth Raider. * In the computer game Ernie's Adventures in Space, Ernie visits Count von Count in "Cloud Castle City" (in reference to a location from The Empire Strikes Back). Later, he and Bert hum along to the closing credit score. At one point, Ernie starts humming the "Imperial March." * The title of the Sesame English episode "The Empire Strikes Backside" is a reference to the Star Wars film The Empire Strikes Back. * When the "Slimey to the Moon" episodes were rerun during the end of 1999, they were billed as "STAR WORMS" and open with a text crawl (narrated by Baby Bear) based on the ones that open each Star Wars film. * In Sesame Street Episode 4039, Bob greets Elmo and Zoe (who are pretending to be aliens) with the Vulcan hand sign and the Star Wars line, "May the force be with you." * In Sesame Street Episode 4234, Virgil von Vivaldi presents a limestone rock with a lute for his "rock" band. He tells the rock: "Use the force, lute." * In the "Super Grover 2.0" sketch "The Cart Before the Horse," Super Grover 2.0 tries to find a force big enough to move a cart with a horse in it. During the sketch, he uses many lines from Star Wars involving "The Force," such as, "The force is strong in this one" and "Use the force." * In the Once Upon a Monster level "Seamus the Brave," the monsters put on a play by Seamus called The Emperor's New Clothes 2: The Emperor Talks Back. * In the "Elmo the Musical" segment, "Pizza the Musical," Elmo is confronted by a space chicken (referred to at New York Comic-Con as "Darth Chicken," played there by John Tartaglia), who wears a Darth Vader-esque outfit and pilots an egg-shaped Death Star. In the online game version of the segment, Elmo encounters a different space chickens operating toll booths. The chicken dons different disguises, including a Darth Vader outfit, a Stormtrooper uniform and Boba Fett. * Grover tells Frazzle and two AM Monsters to "use the Force" while tugging on a rope tied to Herb in a sketch about force from Episode 4419. * A "Cookie's Crumby Pictures" segment, "Star S'Mores", features Cookie Monster as Flan Solo, who is trying to control his hunger for his sidekick Chewie the Cookie. With the help of Luke Piewalker, he seeks advice from mentors Only One Cannoli and Groda (Grover) to control himself by counting to four or singing to help control the urge. It is an encounter with Darth Baker that presents a solution by pretending the cookie is something that he wouldn't eat. As a reward, Princess Parfaita lets Flan eat her hairdo made out of cookies. Mr. Snuffleupagus and Oscar the Grouch make cameos as a Bantha and "R2-PU," respectively.Magnetic Dreams - Cookie's Crumby Pictures * In Sesame Street Episode 4504, Leela dresses as her favorite number heroine, Princess Three-ah. * In a 2017 Vanity Fair video, Rosita utters "Help me, Obi Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope." International Sesame Street * German Sesame character Finchen the (female) snail dresses up as Darth Vader in the 2016 episode "Der Verkleidungswettbewerb" on Sesamstrasse's spin-off Eine Möhre für Zwei (season five). Muppet Babies * One version of the opening title used footage of Darth Vader's TIE fighter in space from Episode IV: A New Hope;YouTube - Muppet Babies Theme, 0:42 another version of the opening title featured footage of a Star Destroyer in space also from A New Hope.YouTube - Muppet Babies Theme, 0:15 * The song "Best Friends" from "Raiders of the Lost Muppet" makes mention of several famous pairs, including Han Solo and Luke Skywalker. * Baby Gonzo borrows Nanny's camcorder and makes a Star Wars parody in "Gonzo's Video Show." * The title of "From a Galaxy Far, Far Away..." references the film series opening tagline, although the plotline is actually a reference to E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. * Nanny Vader is one of several babysitters the babies imagine will take care of them when Nanny goes away in "Around the Nursery in 80 Days." Using footage from the Star Wars movies, Nanny Vader recruits the babies as stormtroopers aboard an Imperial Star Destroyer where they receive training in how to wield a lightsabre. Outside of their imaginations, it's revealed that Baby Animal has been standing in for Nanny Vader wearing a Darth Vader helmet. * Footage of the Death Star exploding is used in "Journey to the Center of the Nursery" to illustrate what would happen to the Earth if there weren't any earthquakes. * Baby Piggy travels to Dagobah in "Adventures in Muppet-Sitting" and interacts with Yoda via footage from The Empire Strikes Back with new dialogue looped by Greg Berg. * "Nanny's Day Off" uses footage from Return of the Jedi. * "Muppets Not Included" uses footage from Return of the Jedi and features an animated version of a Gamorrean guard who interacts with Baby Gonzo. * A more elaborate spoof occurred in "Muppet Babies: The Next Generation," with Baby Gonzo as Gon Zolo, Baby Fozzie as Fozz-Wocka, Baby Animal as Yodie and Animal Vader, Baby Scooter as R2-D2 and Baby Skeeter as C-3PO. * In "Happy Birthday, Uncle Piggy," footage of Darth Vader from The Empire Strikes Back is used on Baby Scooter and Skeeter's spaceship, instructing the babies to buckle their seatbelts. He then appears in animated form, delivering birthday cake. * The Muppet Babies comic book ''The Big Space Adventure'' features a spoof of both Star Trek and Star Wars franchises. Baby Piggy appears in a Princess Leia costume, while the rest of the babies play her loyal crew in classic Star Trek uniforms. A grown-up Gonzo plays King Nonzo of Onzo, a Darth Vader look-alike, in his Dearth Nadir attire. Other * The eye piece for SkekTek in The Dark Crystal was built from a miniature Tie Fighter with a Darth Vader inside, a detail carried over to production on The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance.Director Louis Leterrier speaking at San Diego Comic-Con 2019 at 13:20 Muppet Mentions * In the comic book Star Wars Tales issue #14, "The Emperor's Court" examines the "Who shot first?" phenomenon between Han Solo and the alien Greedo created by George Lucas' later changes to his 1977 film. Emperor Palpatine presides over a jury including (among others) Super Grover and Kermit the Frog. * The comic book Agent of the Empire: Iron Eclipse issue #1, features a Muppet Labs homage in the form of an Imperial scientist resembling Bunsen named Royd Pew and his assistant Bleeker, who make a failed demonstration of a set of wingpacks. * A behind-the-scenes mention is also relevant to the discussion of creating a romantically realistic fight choreography sequence in the documentary From Puppets to Pixels. See Yoda for more. * In the 2009 Star Wars reference book The Essential Atlas, Planet Koozebane is identified as a planet in the Star Wars galaxy. Koozebane had previously been mentioned in passing in 1996 and 2001 issues of the Star Wars Insider magazine. * The 2010 book Star Wars Art: Visions includes a commissioned piece of art by Peter de Sève called "Easy being green, it is not." The piece depicts Kermit fishing in a swamp, sitting next to Yoda. http://peterdeseve.blogspot.com/2010/11/easy-being-green-its-not.html * The 90-minute feature Star Wars Spoofs released on the 2011 Star Wars Blu-ray collection includes a clip from The Muppet Show episode 417 with Mark Hamill and the crew of the Swinetrek (from Piggy's appearance as Princess Leia to Gonzo's introduction as Dearth Nadir). A clip from Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian featuring Oscar the Grouch's complete cameo alongside Darth Vader is also featured. Merchandise French-muppet-star-wars.png|French poster MuppetShow Ongoing 00 CVRB.jpg|''The Muppet Show Comic Book: Pigs in Space'' cover B, spoofing the theatrical release poster of Star Wars. Starwars-disney-tshirt-2009.jpg|2009 Disney parks t-shirt Tshirt-wockawookie.jpg|2009 Disney parks t-shirt Tshirt-greenside.jpg|2009 Disney parks t-shirt Tshirt-starwars1.jpg|t-shirt design Tshirt-starwars2.jpg|t-shirt design Sesamestarwars.jpg|t-shirt design French-StarWars-DVDa.jpg|''Les Acteurs de Star Wars Chez les Muppets'', French DVD Muppet mystery pins star wars.jpg|Disney pins Starwarscelebrationposter.jpg|Star Wars Celebration V poster Starwarscelebrationpuzzle.jpg|Star Wars Celebration V puzzle Muppet2008StarWarsPVCSet.jpg|Star Wars Muppets PVC figures Star_Wars_2011_Muppet_package.jpg|Star Wars Muppets action figures Connections In addition to Frank Oz and the aforementioned guests, many puppeteers, designers, and actors have worked in the Star Wars franchise as well as in Muppet/Henson productions. * Vincent Abbott was a senior SFX technician for The Force Awakens (2015) * Philip Anthony-Rodriguez voiced Fifth Brother on Star Wars Rebels (TV, 2015-2016) * Edward Asner played Jabba the Hutt on The Return of the Jedi (radio, 1996) * Donald Austen assisted on Yoda in The Phantom Menace (1999) and puppeteered creatures and droids in The Force Awakens (2015) * Kenny Baker played R2-D2 in the first six films, and consulted on the seventh * Dee Bradley Baker voiced the Clone Troopers, Captain Rex, Cody and others on Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV, 2008-2015), Kassius Konstantine, Rex, Wollfe, Gregor, and others on Star Wars Rebels (TV, 2014-2018), voiced Ilco Munica in The Force Awakens (2015), Boba Fett and others on Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (TV, 2016-2017), and voices in multiple Star Wars video games. * William Banyard puppeteered creatures and droids in Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018) * David Alan Barclay assisted in the building and performance of Yoda in The Empire Strikes Back (1980) and puppeteered Jabba the Hutt (mouth and arm) in Return of the Jedi (1983) * Chris Barton worked as a designer on The Phantom Menace (1999) and Attack of the Clones (2002) * Daisy Beattie was a puppeteer on The Last Jedi (2017) and Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018)Beattie's Gyre & Gimble bio * Bob Bergen voiced Luke Skywalker in several LucasArts video games * Ailsa Berk played Amanaman in Return of the Jedi (1983) * Danny Blackner played an Ewok in Return of the Jedi (1983) * David Bowers played Mas Amedda in Attack of the Clones (2002) and Revenge of the Sith (2005) * Thomas Brodie-Sangster played a First Order officer in The Force Awakens (2015) * Paul Brooke played the Rancor keeper in Return of the Jedi (1983) * Lynne Robertson Bruce puppeteered creatures and droids in The Force Awakens (2015) and Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) * Simon Buckley puppeteered creatures and droids in The Force Awakens (2015) * Julianne Buescher voiced Rianna in Star Wars: Lethal Alliance and Aaron Azzameen in Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance games * Dan Burnett was an animatronic designer on The Force Awakens (2015) * Eugene Byrd played additional voices in The Force Awakens (2015), Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), and lead character Zander Freemaker on Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (TV, 2016-2017) * Art Carney played Saun Dann in The Star Wars Holiday Special (TV, 1978) * Diahann Carroll played Mermeia Holographic Wow in The Star Wars Holiday Special (TV, 1978) * Dave Chapman performed BB-8 in The Force Awakens (2015), creatures and droids in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), and was lead puppeteer for Rio Durant and Lady Proxima in Solo (2018) * Patrick Comerford puppeteered creatures and droids in The Force Awakens (2015), Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), The Last Jedi (2017), and Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018) * Ismael Cruz Córdova played Qin in The Mandalorian (2019) * Alyson Court voiced Malani and Baby Nippet on the animated series Ewoks (TV, 1985) * Tim Curry voiced Chancellor Palpatine on Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV, 2012-2014) * Oliver Ford Davies played Governor Sio Bibble in the prequel trilogy (1999-2005) * Warwick Davis played Wicket Warrick in Return of the Jedi (1983), the Ewok spin-off films and The Rise of Skywalker (2019); Wald and Weazel in The Phantom Menace (1999) and Solo (2018); Wollivan in The Force Awakens (2015),; and Weeteef Cyubee in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) * Jonathan Dixon played additional voices in The Force Awakens (2015) and Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) * Malcolm Dixon played an Ewok warrior in Return of the Jedi (1983) * Lindsay Duncan played the voice of TC-14 in The Phantom Menace (1999) * David Dunsterville was a senior SFX technician for The Force Awakens (2015) * Mike Edmonds played Logray and puppeteered Jabba the Hutt's tail in Return of the Jedi (1983) * Dave Elsey was the creatures supervisor for Revenge of the Sith (2005) * Giancarlo Esposito plays Moff Gideon in The Mandalorian (2019) * David Forman performed stunts in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) * Peter Friedman played Dak on The Empire Strikes Back (radio, 1983) * Myra Fried played Hoona in Ewoks (1985). * Stuart Freeborn served as make-up/creature supervisor on the original trilogy, and designed Yoda, Chewbacca, Jabba the Hutt, and others. * Wendy Froud sculpted Yoda for The Empire Strikes Back (1980) * Judah Friedlander played a bar patron in The Force Awakens (2015) * Brian Gascoigne played synthesizer for the original trilogy * Sarah Michelle Gellar voiced Seventh Sister on Star Wars Rebels (2015-2016) * Adrian Getley was supervising modeler on The Force Awakens (2015) and Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) * Michael Giacchino scored the pre-show and queue music for the Star Tours: The Adventures Continue ride, played stormtrooper FN-3181 in The Force Awakens (2015), and scored and supplied additional voices in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) * Michael Gilden played an Ewok in Return of the Jedi (1983) * Nick Gillard was a stunt performer on Return of the Jedi (1983), stunt coordinator and swordmaster for all three prequels (1999-2005), and made a cameo as Jedi Master Cin Drallig in Revenge of the Sith (2005). * Mark Ginther was stunt coordinator for Solo (2018) * Donald Glover played Lando Calrissian in Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018) * David Greenaway assisted on Yoda in Phantom Menace (1999) * David Alan Grier played various roles in the NPR radio versions of Star Wars (1981) and The Empire Strikes Back (1983) * Bill Hader served as a vocal consultant for BB-8 in The Force Awakens (2015) * Andy Heath puppeteered creatures and droids on The Force Awakens (2015) * Brian Herring performed BB-8 in The Force Awakens (2015), The Last Jedi (2017), The Rise of Skywalker (2019) and puppeteered creatures and droids in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) * William Hootkins played Jek Porkins in A New Hope (1977) * Russell Horton played 2-1B on The Empire Strikes Back (radio, 1983) * Ron Howard directed Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018) * Samuel L. Jackson played Mace Windu in the prequel trilogy (1999-2005) * Matthew Jacobs wrote the video game Star Wars: Starfighter (2002) * Ron James voiced Mring Mring the Gupin on Ewoks (TV, 1985) * Allison Janney voices Aly San San in the Star Tours: The Adventures Continue '' ride * Mark Jefferis puppeteered creatures and droids in ''The Force Awakens (2015) and Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) * James Earl Jones voiced Darth Vader in the original trilogy, Revenge of the Sith (2005), Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), and spin-offs including the Star Tours: The Adventures Continue ride and Rebels TV series. * Richard Jones played an Ewok in Return of the Jedi (1983) * Tom Kane voiced Yoda in various games on on Star Wars: Clone Wars (TV, 2003) and elsewhere, as well as Admiral Wulff, and the narrator on Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV, 2008-2015), Admiral Ackbar in the Star Tours: The Adventures Continue '' ride, and additional voices (including a Hosnian and a control room technician) in ''The Force Awakens (2015) *Nick Kellington performed Klaud in The Rise of Skywalker (2019) * Richard Kind played Durpin in Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (TV, 2016-2017) * Harvey Korman played Krelman, Chef Gormaanda, and Amorphian instructor in The Star Wars Holiday Special (1978) * Phil LaMarr voiced * John Lithgow played Yoda in the NPR audio dramas of Return of the Jedi (1983) and The Empire Strikes Back (1996) * Diego Luna played Cassian Andor in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) * Christopher Malcolm played Zev (Rogue 2) in The Empire Strikes Back (1980) * Peter Mandell played an Ewok in Return of the Jedi (1983) * Sam McMurray played various roles in the NPR radio drama of The Empire Strikes Back (1983) * Lin-Manuel Miranda wrote songs for The Force Awakens (2015) and The Rise of Skywalker (2019) * Ben Mendelsohn played Orson Krennic in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) * Esteban Mendoza puppeteered creatures and droids in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) * Kathryn Mullen assisted with Yoda in The Empire Strikes Back (1980) * Rebecca Nagan puppeteered creatures and droids in The Force Awakens (2015) * Liam Neeson played Qui-Gon Jinn in The Phantom Menace (1999) and select games, movies and animated spin-offs * Lupita Nyong'o played Maz Kanata in The Force Awakens (2015), The Last Jedi (2017), and The Rise of Skywalker (2019) * Rena Owen played Taun We in Attack of the Clones (2002) and Nee Alavar in Revenge of the Sith (2005) * Adrian Parish was a key animatronic designer on The Force Awakens (2015) and puppeteered creatures and droids on Solo (2018) * Eric Peterson played Teebo in Ewoks (1985) and Old Ogger in Droids (1985) * Toby Philpott puppeteered Jabba the Hutt's head, body, and tongue in Return of the Jedi (1983) * Natalie Portman played Padmé Amidala in the prequel trilogy (1999-2005) * Colin Purves puppeteered creatures and droids in The Force Awakens (2015) * Jack Purvis played a Jawa in A New Hope (1977), Chief Ugnaught in The Empire Strikes Back (1980), and Teebo in Return of the Jedi (1983) * Wayne Pygram played Governor Tarkin in Revenge of the Sith (2005) * Hugh Quarshie played Captain Panaka in The Phantom Menace (1999) * Mike Quinn puppeteered Nien Nunb and others in Return of the Jedi (1983), served as a CG character animator on Attack of the Clones (2002), and reprised Nien Nunb in The Force Awakens (2015) * Paul Reubens voiced RX-24 (Captain Rex) in the Star Tours ride and in the queue of the Star Tours: The Adventures Continue '' ride (archival audio from the original ''Star Tours) and as the DJ at Oga's Cantina in Galaxy's Edge * Clive Revill voiced The Emperor in The Empire Strikes Back (1980) * Kevin Michael Richardson played Jabba the Hutt on Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (TV, 2016-2017) * Misty Rosas played the body suit performer of Kuiil on The Mandalorian (2019) * Tim Rose played Admiral Ackbar, Salacious Crumb and others in Return of the Jedi (1983), reprised Admiral Ackbar in The Force Awakens (2015), and puppeteered creatures and droids in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) * Keri Russell played Zorii Bliss in The Rise of Skywalker (2019) * Horatio Sanz played a Mythrol in The Mandalorian (2019) * Neal Scanlan supplied special creature effects in The Force Awakens (2015) * Amy Sedaris played Peli Motto on The Mandalorian (2019) * Peter Serafinowicz voiced Darth Maul in The Phantom Menace (1999) * Kiran Shah played an Ewok in Return of the Jedi (1983), Teedo in The Force Awakens (2015), puppeteered creatures and droids in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), and played Karij in Solo (2018) * David Shaughnessy voiced Commander Areska, Taskmaster Grint, and others on Star Wars Rebels (TV, 2014-2017) * Katherine Smee assisted on Yoda in The Phantom Menace (1999) and (billed as Kat Smee) puppeteered creatures and droids in The Force Awakens (2015) and Solo (2018) * Jimmy Smits played Senator Bail Organa in Attack of the Clones (2002), Revenge of the Sith (2005) and Rogue One (2016) * Neil Sterenberg puppeteered creatures and droids in The Force Awakens (2015) * French Stewart played N3RO on Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (TV, 2016-2917) * John Stocker played Widdle and others on Ewoks and various villains on Droids (both 1985) * Jason Sudeikis played a Biker Scout Trooper on The Mandalorian (2019) * Cree Summer played Princess Kneesaa on Ewoks (1985) and Luminara Unduli on the animated series Star Wars: Clone Wars (2004) * George Takei voiced Lok Durd in the animated series Star Wars: The Clone Wars ''(2008) * Olly Taylor puppeteered creatures and droids in ''The Force Awakens (2015) * Reg Thomason played a Rebel communications officer in A New Hope (1977) * Christopher Truswell voiced Gilramos Libkath, Shu Mai, San Hill and Wat Tambor in Attack of the Clones (2002) * Bruce Vilanch wrote The Star Wars Holiday Special (1978) * Patrick Warburton voiced G2-4T in the queue of the Star Tours: The Adventures Continue '' ride. * Ming-Na Wen plays Fennec Shand on ''The Mandalorian (2019) * Forest Whitaker played Saw Gerrera in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) * Spencer Wilding played Darth Vader in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) * Billy Dee Williams played Lando Calrissian in The Empire Strikes Back (1980), Return of the Jedi (1983), The Rise of Skywalker (2019), and select games and animated spin-offs * John Williams composed the score for the episodic "Skywalker Saga" films from A New Hope (1977) to The Rise of Skywalker (2019) * Simon Williams was a senior animatronic designer for The Force Awakens (2015) * Simon Williamson played Max Rebo, Gamorrean guards, Mon Calamari officer, and others in Return of the Jedi (1983) * Kenny Wilson was model mouldshop HOD (Head of Department) for The Force Awakens (2015) Sources External links *Scans from the Muppet Magazine comic *IMDb *StarWars.com *[[w:c:Starwars:Main Page|Wookieepedia - The Star Wars Wiki]] __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Movie References Category:Space Category:Comics Mentions